As a rear structure of a vehicle body of this kind, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses, as shown in FIG. 8, a rear structure of a vehicle body wherein the front end portion 1a of a retractor attaching reinforce 1 extending along the front/rear direction of a vehicle is joined with a C pillar reinforce 2, and the rear end portion 1b of the retractor attaching reinforce 1 is arranged on the upper side of the rear portion of a wheel house extension 3.
Regarding this rear structure of a vehicle body disclosed by Patent Document 1, it is described that the rear end portion 1c of the retractor attaching reinforce 1 is arranged on an extension line L from the linear portion of the rear end edge portion 3a of the wheel house extension 3 so as to increase the support stiffness of the retractor attaching portion, and the stiffness of the entire rear portion of the vehicle body can thereby be improved.